Mine
by MadWithMusic
Summary: Dean's being a little too flirty for Cas's likings and Cas decides it's time to remind Dean who he's dealing with. Just a little smutty goodness that I think got tossed into the mix during 9x22. You can find the actual post on my tumblr by searching 'smut' in the tags. :P But no spoilers in here, just good old fashioned office!sex. (Plus a little light Dom/Sub) Top!Cas and Dom!Cas


"They like to hear me say their name." Cas said blatantly, tossing the notion over his shoulder towards Dean as Hannah stood patiently in front of him.

"I know a couple of women like that." Dean smirked, knowingly taunting Cas. He knew how much Cas hated it when he made those flirty little retorts to everyone.

But Cas had had it up to 'here' with all of Dean's constant teasing. Even though he knew that Dean was purposely doing this to him, it was still frustrating. Even though they'd been together for months now, unknown to anyone but themselves of course, Cas was still struggling to understand the exact mechanics of a relationship. The most complicated part to understand about it was love. How can something that everyone has experienced in some way shape or form, be impossible to explain with a series of algorithms or molecules unlike everything else? In all the confusing aspects of love or a relationship or even both, Cas knew that in a typical relationship, one doesn't go flirting with others. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it since they had other matters at hand to attend to. Instead, he just cast Dean a quick stare that delivered the message that said that he was going to get what was coming to him. God knows the assbutt deserves a good talking to. Or fucking. Either one would do just fine.

"No one's seen Josiah since Ezra was murdered." Hannah continued. "We think that-"

"You think that Josiah is the murderer; That he is the mole." Sam interrupted.

Both Cas and Dean turned their attention back to the discussion at hand.

—

"Sam's going with you." Dean stated.

"Becuase you don't trust me?" Cas snarled.

Dean sighed, silently cursing Cas for being so melodramatic all the time. "To help."

"Well." Cas huffed. "Speaking of help, can you run an errand for me while I talk to your brother, Sam?"

"Sure." Sam shrugged. "What is it?"

Cas reached for a piece of paper on his desk and grabbed a pen to go with it. He wrote something down in Enochian, folded it up and placed the paper in Sam's palm. "I need you to find Lamiel and give her this message. It's very important."

"Who's Lamiel?" Sam asked.

"She's another angel in here. She works with the Outreach Groups." Cas answered.

"Where is she?" Cas replied.

"She's around here somewhere. Just ask some of the angels. One of them is bound to know. She needs to receive this immediately." Cas said, knowing that it would take a long while for Sam to find Lamiel, considering she was on the other side of the building and currently in a meeting with many of the Outreach angels. "Hurry."

"Of course." Sam nodded, placing the paper in the breast pocket of his coat. "I'll get it done as fast as possible."

"Thank you, Sam." Cas responded.

"No problem." Sam smiled quickly before hurrying out the door.

"What'd the message say?" Dean asked as Cas shut the door and locked it.

"It was a joke I saw on a box in a trashcan when I was human." Cas answered matter-of-factly.

"So, it wasn't important?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Unless you consider a pathetic excuse for humor about oranges and bananas important, then no." Cas mused, pulling the curtains shut one by one.

"Then why send Sam on a while goose chase may I ask?" Dean chuckled.

"Because there are things that we need to discuss that I would prefer if your brother is absent for."

"This must be some top secret crap then." Dean snorted.

"I'm not sure what secret feces have to do with anything, but if you're implying that what we're in here for is secret, then you would be correct." Cas stated.

"So what's so special that Sam shouldn't know about? And why are you shutting the blinds?" Dean laughed shallowly.

"Because last I checked, you weren't an exhibitionist." Cas answered.

"We can't even talk with the blinds open?" Dean scoffed.

A corner of Cas's mouth turned up ever so slightly for a moment as he pulled shut the last set of blinds.

"Cas." Dean said sternly as Cas made his way across the room. "Answer me."

"No." Cas growled, standing with their noses almost touching. Immediately, he pressed their lips together and brought his hands up to thread through Dean's hair.

Dean instantly reciprocated, bringing his hands up Cas's face and gripping his cheeks tightly. After a few moments of vigorous kissing, they pulled away, gasping for air. Cas moved his hands down to undo Dean's belt and snake one of his hands down the front of Dean's jeans and began rubbing his cock, Dean releasing a small moan with each soft tug.

"Cas. Fuck, Cas." Dean breathed, struggling to refrain from saying 'Oh My God'. He had to learn not to say that the hard way. And by hard way, he meant in return, Cas would cry out the name someone in Dean's family.

"You see, Dean." Cas started, flipping Dean around and pushing him against the wall. Cas pressed up behind Dean, grinding his growing erection against Dean's ass, while still groping Dean inside his jeans. "You and I both know that we have not seen each other much recently."

"How is this - any of this - related to anything…whatsoever?" Dean groaned.

"Oh trust me, Dean. It relates perfectly." Cas snarled into Dean's ear.

"Care…to explain?" Dean panted as Cas pushed Dean's jeans down over his ass.

"We both know that you are…well…not that _fluent_ in what relationships are made of." Cas continued, slicking two fingers in his mouth before moving them downwards and pushing them in Dean's entrance.

"Bullshit!" Dean exclaimed, not finishing the remark before he let out a loud moan as Cas pushed a third finger in, stretching Dean open and loosening him. "I know how relationships work."

"Really?" Cas asked, spitting into the palm of his other hand and wetting his dick. "Because last I checked, relationships normally don't consist of one or both of the partners flirting around and hitting on and coming onto other people.

"You know I just do that to piss you off." Dean smirked, Cas continuing to slick himself and his fingers.

"Either way." Cas growled, sucking aggressively at the underside of Dean's jaw. "I think." Cas brought a hand up and latched onto Dean's hair, turning his head to the side so he could kiss his mouth. "That you." Cas lined his cock up with Dean's ass. "Need to get something straight."

"What's that?" Dean whimpered pleadingly.

"That you belong…" Cas pushed into Dean forcefully, Dean letting out a loud moan. "To me. Not to anyone else. You belong to me, Dean Winchester."

"I'll try and remember that." Dean panted as he began relaxing and his muscles began loosening around Cas's dick.

"You better." Cas said sharply, as he began slow thrusting movements.

As Dean groaned with each push, Cas began pushing in deeper and moving faster. He reached forward and wrapped his hand around Dean's member and began pumping him.

"You know nothing you say or do will make me stop flirting with everyone." Dean smiled.

"I figured as much." Cas shrugged. "You're a shitty partner, Dean."

"I am." Dean smirked, crying out as Cas hit his prostrate.

"Right there?" Cas asked. "You like that right there?"

Dean nodded violently.

"That's what I thought." Cas breathed as he pushed faster and with more force into Dean, drawing loud moans from both of them. Cas rested his hand over the handprint he'd left on Dean years prior. He resumed kissing Dean as he fucked up into him.

"Cas, I'm about to come." Dean moaned.

"Me, too." Cas replied, speeding up his pace, in both his thrusts and his jerks to Dean's cock.

"Fuck…" Dean whimpered, all of the sounds coming from him growing louder.

Cas circled his thumb around Dean's sensitive head before running it firmly over the slit, Dean crying out and moments later, hot spurts of come shooting against the wall.

Cas moaned into Dean's mouth as he came inside him. He finished off with a few slow, pushes before withdrawing. Cas tucked himself back into his pants before doing the same to Dean. Dean turned around to face Cas, a lazy smile on his face.

Dean leaned forward and pulled Cas against him kissing him. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Guys!" Sam called.

"Fuck." Dean sighed.

Cas snapped his fingers and both of them and their surroundings were cleaned up.

Cas quickly walked over to the door and unlocked it as Dean leant against Cas's desk casually.

"What's with the lockdown?" Sam laughed.

"We were discussing special procedures and we didn't want to risk any of the other angels walking on us." Cas said.

"Oh. Okay." Sam shrugged. "Also, after a lot of convincing, I was able to get to Lamiel. She said to tell you that she said 'Orange you funny?'. I'm not sure I understand what that means, but I never do with you angels."

"Yeah. Angels sure are a peculiar bunch." Dean smiled affectionately at Cas as he sat on the desk next to Dean and discreetly rested his hand on top of Dean's.

* * *

A/N: Oh Jesus I'm sorry. I was supposed to upload a chap in secrets (but I ended up working on Press Rewind) and then I saw a Tumblr post asking for a fic and I accidentally wrote smut. So I pasted it on over to here for all you lovelies to enjoy I guess. In other news, I dyed my hair. It's completely blue with the tips and my bangs purple and dark blue. I have a lot of hair though. Damn. And again, it's 6 AM in the morning. I'm too tired to fangirl about tonights episode, but in short. If Metatron has a crush on Cas, so help me I will blow his brains out. :P I just think he has a crush on him. He called him fucking cute okay.


End file.
